Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to storage systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to archiving storage systems.
An archiving storage system is used by one or more applications or application servers to store data for longer periods of time, for example, one year. Governments and other organizations often require the storage of certain types of data for long periods. For example, the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) may require retention of financial records for three or more months. Thus, entities that have to meet these storage requirements employ archiving systems to store the data to a media allowing for long-term storage.
Generally, organizations store data over a period of time in several sessions. As data is stored, the data previously written may become obsolete. During a subsequent retrieval, the new data is retrieved rather than the older data. To retrieve the new data, storage systems generally store data sequentially and look for the last write location to retrieve the data. However, sequential storage prohibits the use of better, more efficient media and prohibits the use of other types of storage methods.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.